Many people have difficulties in reaching their backs during bathing. Many back scrubbers and massagers have been invented. Some of them use suction cups for installation on a shower/bathtub surround, and some of them are held by hand during use. All of them need to be cleaned after use, and they are not likely to be shared for use by different persons. Existing shower/bathtub surrounds do not have a built-in scrubbing and massaging feature. A simple and easy to clean built-in or installable back scrubber and massager on the surrounds for effective scrubbing and massaging should be desirable.